FrozenFire 2:The proposal
by MisterE231
Summary: second installment of frozenfire. Read and find out. sonfic oneshot


It been one year since Danny and Ember became an item and it's been the best of there respective half lives and after lives when they finally broke the news to dannys parents two month ago his mom and sister where surprisingly o.k with it is mom even congratulated the two. he's dad how ever being the fudge loving dope he is had no idea ember was a ghost at first but when but when it finally click his mom literally had to pry the fenton blaster from his hand and lock him it the fenton stockade for the rest of the night. after he calmed down he accepted relationship with the threat of no more fudge if he tried anything funny looming over hes head. The guy may have hated ghost but he hated the thought of no more fudge even more.

We now join are loving duo on a twilight picnic the were listening to the radio a song came on that made danny think this is it if he was going to do this he had to do it now:

_Butterflies is what I feel inside_  
_And every time it's like my first time oo wee_  
_And I can never find the words to say_  
_You're the perfect girl_  
_you're made for me_  
_It's so easy to love you baby_  
_We're compatible, incredible and natural we are_  
_And girl I've never felt this way before_  
_From the bottom of my heart_  
_Baby girl I just wanna tell you that you are_

_The reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl_  
_Knowing you're by my side brings tears to my eyes_

Danny triggered his ice powers and concentrated a minute later he open his hand to reveal a beautiful diamond ring made completely out of ice cold enough not two melt due to Embers fire powers.

_baby_  
_Girl you had me from the moment I looked into your eyes_  
_And I knew you were an angel but you were in disguise_  
_Tell me how can I be so lucky_  
_that you'll fall down from heaven for me_  
_oo baby_

_Some people search a life time and never find a true love oo wee_  
_Heaven care enough for me to give me you_  
_And now our hearts can beat together_  
_Standing strong girl here forever_  
_You and I(you and I)_  
_You and I (you and I)_  
_I just want you to know that you're_

He got on one nee in front of ember when she looked down to see what he was doing she had to cover her mouth to keep the gasp felt coming down.

_The reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl_  
_Knowing you by my side and a man ain't supposed to cry_

**Danny:** Ember these month that we've spent together have been the best of my life and I can't imagine spending my life or after life without you so I'm asking you Ember McClain the most beautiful girl I've seen. will you marry me?

_But girl you are_  
_the only woman I'll make love to_  
_You are_  
_The reason I come home every night_  
_girl you are_  
_You're all that I need in my life_  
_It almost feel_  
_it's not fair_  
_loving you oh damn_  
_You are (you are)_  
_You are_

**Ember:** YES! YES! FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS HOLY YES! she said on the verge of tears as he slipped the ring on her finger and she leapt into his arms and kissed his cheek over and over again.

_You are the reason I love the reason I trust_  
_God sent me an angel_  
_You are the best in the world_  
_A wonderful girl (you're a wonderful girl)_  
_Oh oh Oh_  
_You are_  
_(Baby you are) You all that I am_  
_(you are) You all that I need_  
_(you are) Baby heaven has sent you to me_  
_(baby you are) The one for me_  
_(you are) The air that i breathe_  
_(you are)baby you are you are (oohh yeahh)_  
_You are, you are everything to me baby_  
_You're everything oh baby_  
_baby you are_  
_Baby you are..._

As the song ended they looked into each other eyes they said I love you once more as they kissed as passionately with the moon in the back ground shinning brightly on the newly engaged couple as they did.

* * *

third fanfic down review if you feel like it. any advice would be a big help.

**I don't own this or the song. Butch Hartman owns Danny phantom and Charlie Wilson owns the song You are... till next time see y'all.**


End file.
